Previously, many types of modular units have been used to provide an effective means for erecting a structure usually in the building industry.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that possess the novelty of the instant invention, however the following U.S. patents are considered related:
U.S. Pat. No.InventorIssue Date4,094,114BurchamJun. 13, 19784,545,168Dalton, Jr.Oct. 8, 19855,528,871BrodeurJun. 25, 19966,421,972Dalphond et al.Jul. 23, 2002
Burcham in U.S. Pat. No. 4,094,114 teaches a support structure for non-progressive modular wall systems. The system includes a panel retaining clip and channel-shaped stud formed for engagement. The clip is made of steel and has fingers which are pressed over a flange on a structural stud.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,545,168 issued to Dalton, Jr. is for modular wall panels that are interconnected by pairs with upper and lower side connections and are aligned to form a wall. The wall panels have a vertically arranged bracket for receiving other brackets, shelves or furnishings at desired locations.
Brodeur in U.S. Pat. No. 5,528,871 discloses a construction kit for modular floor units having an aligning member. The modular units are assembled together to form a floor with a border portion. A tongue and groove connects the floor units together, with wall units utilized to form a wall.
Dalphond et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 6,421,972 teaches a modular wall component having an insulated thermal break to prevent a thermal flow path across the component. An insulated frame is formed with track members coupled to an upper track member and a lower track member. The insulation is accomplished by means of a sheet of insulated material that is interposed into the frame structure.
For background purposes and as indicative of the art to which the invention is related, reference may be made to the remaining cited patents issued to Johnson in U.S. Pat. No. 4,189,123, U.S. Pat. No. 6,164,467 of DePottey et al. and Verdicchio in U.S. Pat. No. 6,585,028.